Persona's Tail
by zennone
Summary: The tower of heavens calls a hero who had already save he's world, now he leaves there at Fiore, with he's second chanse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Resurrection.

At the tower of heavens it was a normal day of constant work. But they did not see what was coming the tower was calling a savior. It was a beacon to the Messiah who saved he's world and now it finally called him.

"W-What's this magic level!" One of the guards in charge of observing the magic levels of the tower exclaimed. "It's breaking the limit! It's going to explode!" he shouted.

At the top of the tower started to release magic and the sky change an artificial moon was forming itself but it was green and everything within view became green.

"What the fuck is going on here!" The one in charge shouted.

"The magic levels are breaking its limits!" One the guard shouted.

At the top of the tower a body was being made. The body was the one of a child with blue hair and a Gekkoukan High uniform. When the body was made all the magic inside the tower entered the boy.

"The magic levels… decreased! There nothing left!" The guard shouted.

"There's a boy at the top of the tower!" A guard shouted.

"Kill him! Nobody must know what we're doing! Not even a child!" The one in charged shouted.

The boy slowly moved he's body and whispered "I'm not in the seal anymore." The boy continued to move he's body. "And I can move. The body seems more powerful and faster than my original body. This isn't the dark hour… It seems more like a replica of it." The boy whispered. Then he summoned all of he's most powerful weapons and checked if he had he's Evoker. "Thank god. It's steal there." he thought.

Out of the only door there was soldiers came out all holding different types of weapons.

"Sorry Kid! But were going to have to kill." One soldier said.

"This place isn't my world. it looks to different and the soldiers are different from my world." The boy said ignoring the soldiers around him.

One of the soldiers charged at him with a lance and received he's own lance in he's guts. The lance hit the boy but it entered him like he was made of water and exited him toward the person.

"*sigh* It seems like I'm going to have to hurt you guys. Sorry in advance." The boy said as he rushed in the group and started slicing them with all the weapons he had until one remain.

"P-Please let me live!?"The soldier cowered in fear.

"Tell me. Where are we and what year is it?" The boy asked.

"T-The year is 776 and where at the T-tower of H-h-heaven l-located on a s-small island on the coast of the C-caelum Kingdom south of Fiore." He said in fear.

"Good, now go to sleep." The boy said as he punched him in the face. "Now then, I know that I'm in the past and I'm not in my world, I need to get out of here." The boy said.

Then everything turns back to its original color and the artificial moon disappeared but he's eye started glowing blue the boy closed he's eye not understanding what happening and he's hair fell on he's eye covering it and he heard voices in he's head.

"_It has been a while master."_ A voice said.

"Who are you?" The boy thought.

"_It is me, Orpheus. While you were sealed we were unable to contact you and the wild card has disappeared."_ Orpheus said.

"What? So it means you used one of your abilities to defend me?" The boy thought.

"_No it wasn't me master. you only four arcana's Fool, Death, Judgment and Universe."_ He said

"You, Thanatos, Messiah and… me?" the boy thought.

"_Yes, I believe that you can use that power to enhance our capabilities or to defeat somebody but it is better to use it to enhance because it could use a great amount of SP, and it might be the reason that the attack was successfully countered, or your own enhancement."_ Orpheus said.

"But it steal doesn't explain why my eye is lick that." The boy thought.

"_It is because it is what keeps your universe arcana inactive."_ The boy heard a voice different. _"It is I, Messiah. You're power of the universe is to powerful and it sealed itself in your eye if you were to open that eye the universe arcana will be active."_ Messiah said.

_"And that prove you're extremely powerful."_ It was obviously Thanatos.

"Ok, now that I know that you're all are able to talk. Don't fight between you, don't wake me up if I were to sleep and don't talk much if I'm in a conversation. K? Good." The boy thought.

The boy took the stairs where this time he had to fought against some kind of humanoid being that could explode stuff but he always opened it mouth in the direction of where his going to attack.

After several floors of constant fighting the attacks stop and he heard a scream of pain. The boy rushed at the place where he heard the scream. When he arrived he saw a girl tied up, bleeding from everywhere and had her eye destroyed. Right next to her a guy was holding a knife to her neck.

"Do one more step and kill her!" He shouted.

"Then how about I suicide and you let the girl go." The boy said as he grabbed he's evoker and pointed at he's head.

He pulled the trigger and a sound of a bullet breaking or chattering glass was heard and Thanatos appeared smashing he's fist with the head of the guy before he could react and freed the girl.

The boy rushed to look at the condition of the girl that was on the floor and Thanatos scratch he's supposedly head.

"_Hey! I think you change to Messiah or Orpheus."_ Thanatos said.

"I know." The boy closed he's eye and switch persona to Messiah. "Sanctuary! Now!" The boy shouted.

Messiah appeared and healed the girl's wound except her eye.

_"Why won't it heal?"_ Messiah asked.

"I need an eye patch or bandages." The boy thought and a eye patch appeared in he's hand. "What's this?" The boy said.

"_It seems like another effect of the Universe arcana, giving you the abilities to summon as well other item."_ Messiah said as the boy use it to cover her eye.

The girl opened her eyes "Who… are… you?" The girl asked as she regains her strength.

"Minato Arisato." The boy said.

"_M-master! Are you sure you should have said you're identity?"_ Messiah and Orpheus asked.

"It doesn't matter if somebody knows or doesn't, cause where in a deferent world." The boy said.

"Are you… a mage?" She asked.

"A mage?" The boy said confused grabbing he's chine. "Is she saying that people with super powers are called mages?" The boy thought.

"_It might be the case, considering where in a another world."_ Messiah said.

"Yes, I am." The boy said.

"Are you here to save us?" The girl asked.

"_Save them? There are more of them? Now I know why you where summon. It might be to save them."_ Messiah said.

"Yes, I am here to save you." The boy said as the girl stood up. "Follow me and stand behind me if there some guards hide until I finish fighting them. K?" The girl nodded. "Good now let's go." The boy said as they descended the tower.

They kept going down until they arrive at the Cells where all the slaves where kept and the cells opened one by one.

"Erza!" A group of Kids with an old man called the girl following the blue haired boy.

"Guys!" she ran at the group and hugged each other. "Where's Jellal?" The girl named Erza asked.

"He isn't with you!" One of them exclaimed.

"He's supposed to be two floors lower than us." One of them said.

"Then we just need to go down, will meet him eventually." The blue haired boy said getting their attention. "Before you ask, I am a Mage here to save you guys." He said as he walked to the stairs.

Everybody was running to the boats that were supposed to be outside. After a few minutes the only one left was the kids and the old man. When the boy was going to say something, the humanoid beings appeared out of nowhere and started to attack us, the boy was unable to get to the kids before it they attack.

A large dust cloud blocks the view to see if the kids were still alive. When it disappeared the old man had use what was left of he's strength to protect the kids and then Erza, awakened to her magic. All the weapons on the floor started floating and pierced the enemy's body.

When all the slaves were at the boat, the blue haired boy and Erza went back to the tower because of we miss the room due to the slaves running away taking us with them.

Inside the tower the body of the one enslaving them where on the floor near to the point of death.

"C-crap what's this felling." The boy thought, with a huge urge to sleep.

"Hey! You don't look good." Erza said.

"I feel like I'm going to sleep…" The boy fell down and fell asleep.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Persona of Fairy Tail

Iwoke up to find myself in a room with two beds, some shelves and table and two windows opened. I presumed it was a Hotel or Motel or Inn.

"_It seems you have awoken Master."_ I heard a voice that came from the window.

I looked to see Orpheus there playing he's Lyre. "Orpheus! What are you doing people are going to freak out if they see you!" I shouted.

"_Don't worry, while you were sleeping we were already like this and people couldn't see us. So don't worry and relax." _I heard another voice coming from the other bed.

I turned to look and saw Thanatos laid down on the other bed completely relax. "Really?" I asked.

_"Yes, Master. We are even capable to pass thru objects."_ I heard another voice.

I looked to see Messiah in front of my bed against the wall. "I… see." I said.

The door opened and I saw Erza in a white dress "You're awake, I see. How are you doing?" she asked as she got on the bed and… Pass right thru Thanatos.

"Y-Yes." I said.

"And do you… have some… Money?" She asked.

"No and I don't remember what's the currency of this place." I said plainly.

"What?!" she shouted shocked. "You're a mage and you don't have any jewel!" She shouted.

"If it's Jewel this should suffice." I said as I handed my hand and large amount of Jewel appeared on it thanks to my universe arcana. "This should cost a lot even if it's not actual currency, right?" I asked.

She took one and started to see if it was fake, by doing stuff with it. "Y-Yeah, it should be enough." She said.

"By the way, where are your friends that I saw at the tower and what happened?" I asked.

"Well… you fell asleep and I tried to wake you up but didn't so I continued found Jellal where they said he should have been. Then we brought you back on the boat and set sail and shoes to separate each other and to meet each other one day once where mages. The reason why you're with me is that I won the others and got you as a trophy at Rock, paper, scissors." She said.

"Y-You used me as a trophy?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"*Sight*Fine. I have two questions for you. The first is witch guild are you going to enter and who is going to be your teacher for magic." I asked.

"I already joined Fairy Tail." She said.

"Fairy… Tale?" I said confused.

"No, it's tail, not tale and for the teacher case, I was hoping you could be my teacher." She said.

I stared at her for a while then sighted. "No." I said.

"Why won't you?" She asked.

"Because I have no knowledge on your magic nor do I know if it's somehow similar to one of my abilities. But I will pay for the Inn since you don't seem to have any Jewels and because I owe you." I said.

"Thank you! But…" She said.

I got out of my bed to see I was still in my usual clothing, that I must change.

"I should change to something that suits me with the time of this era." I thought and my wish was granted.

My clothing started glowing and it changed. I had a long black jacket, a simple shirt, black pants and new blue shoes.

"Cool, now I just need to think to change cloths. She needs some more clothing too." I thought and again it happened.

In my hand clothing appeared for her and on my other an armor appeared.

"Here, get change I will be waiting you at the lobby of this place." I said as I walked out.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to ask you things, and depending on the answer I might change my mind." I said.

I was right it was an inn. I went to the counter and gave the jewel that I showed Erza, there was some problem but after a few minutes he accepted it after hearing one of the people said "Man he's lucky, those jewel cost about five hundred Jewels each." After that I waited for Erza.

"I need to find a place where I could change the jewels I have into the currency of this world." I thought.

"_Master, I know of a place where we can do so." _Orpheus said.

"Good after that we have to get some food after that we travel to Fairy Tail." I thought and right on queue Erza came. "How's the armor?" I asked.

"It feet's me but its heavy." She said.

"It's for training. Now let's go I have to change the jewel into the currency the people here use." I said and realize I said something as if I came from another place and I ignored everybody looking.

The shop that Orpheus said that could change the jewel into the Currency they use. After a few minutes I got a large amount of jewel witch I absorb thanks to a technique I learn so that you don't lose you money. And we went to a restaurant that was right next to the place. I took a simple dish with no dessert but Erza was staring at the dessert part of the menu on a certain cake.

"You want it?" I asked.

"Y-yes." she said blushing.

"Then go ahead." I said and she took every dessert and cake there was… costing almost all the jewels I got.

"Lucky me. If I didn't have my abilities I would have a whole bunch of problems." I said.

"_That's what you get when you take care of a kid." _Thanatos said.

"Shut up!" I thought. "By the way, where are we?" I asked Erza.

"In Magnolia, where Fairy tail is." She said.

"I see… Why didn't you have any jewels?"

"Because I wasn't confident of my abilities." She said.

"Now I see. You asked me to teach you because you were scared and you did not trust your own skills. That's all I wanted to ask and about teaching you magic, I won't" I said.

"Why?!" She asks rising her tone.

"Because you don't even have confidence, You don't trust people around you and you don't have power in those eye's." I said and it seemed to have it her hard. "Come back to me when you have gain what you did not accept." I said as I walked away.

"_Was it a good thing to say that, master?"_ Messiah asked.

"Yes." I thought.

I asked somebody where Fairy Tail was and told me the way there.

"_I see you're going to help her secretly." _Thanatos said.

"No, not really I just needed to be part of a guild so that I can pay my apartment when I get one." I thought.

"_Work for money! I thought you were going to use that power to create money and do nothing!" _Thanatos said.

"I shouldn't use it to much only if necessary, or not I will think of myself as a supreme being." I thought.

I stood in front of a large building with a large banner. "I guess this is Fairy tail." I thought.

"Yes, this is Fairy Tail. And who might you be?" An old man came out of the building.

"Minato Arisato. I just want to be part of Fairy tail." I said.

"Ho, so another one is going to join. My name is Makarov the fourth guild master of Fairy Tail." The old man said.

"R-really? I did not expect an old man to be a guild master, sorry if I was offensive." I said.

"Don't worry a lot of people get confuse from time to time. Now why don't you come in?" Makarov said.

I followed Makarov inside the building where there was (I suppose) mage's all talking to each other and drinking beer I guess.

"Where do you want me to put you're mark on?" Makarov asked holding a stamp with the same symbol on the banner outside.

I lifted my hair that covered my eye that was the seal of my universe arcana. "Here, please?" I said.

He stamped me and it turned blue "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He shouted.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Personal

After I joined, I find a place to stay at, for 40,000 Jewels and that I have to pay at the end of this month.

It looked almost exactly like the room I used to live during the whole persona journey there was even books and pens but no computers.

"The bed's nice, the place has lots of space and it seems sound proof." I thought on my bed.

"_You know you're acting like a loner and the type of guy that gone take all the bullshit on your back, Right?"_ Thanatos said.

"I know." I thought.

"_Master, about Erza I…" _Messiah said but never finished.

"No, I won't reconsider and if you want to know why she's lying." I said.

"_Lying?"_ Messiah said confused.

"She said she used me as a trophy usually they would debate not use a tournament, the other reason that I know they seem to be quite close to each other, so I doubt they would separate from each other and third, she had some stress on her when she talked her eye was slightly twitching and she seemed to tensed up when she was talking about it." I said proving my point.

"_Master, what are you going to do now?" _Orpheus asked.

"First of I'm going to make some test." I said.

_"Test?" _ Orpheus said confused.

I equipped my sword and pierced it thru my arm and… I did not bleed my skin acted like water when an object hit's, and I felt like a layer of skin disappearing when took the sword out of my arm. After a minute it came back.

"It really is an ultimate shield." I said softly.

"_Ultimate shield?"_ Thanatos said clearly interested.

"Yeah, it seems to be a shield that protects me and reflects the attack or take all the damage, It seems as long as an object that could damage me enters the shield, it will stay active until it does not enter anymore. The only problem is when it disappears, there's one minute before it reappears so I have to be very careful." I said.

"_Is that all the test you going to do?"_ Messiah asked.

"No, now I have to see if I can make you guy's appear without using the evoker." I said.

"_That one is simple." _Thanatos said.

"Simple?" I said.

"_Just think of me, concentrate on that image, and send some SP and Boom! A card will appear and you have to smash it to make me materialize and use my abilities." _Thanatos said.

As stupid as that was, I did what he said. I closed my eye, concentrated, use some SP and I felt something. I opened my eye to see a tarot card appear, I lifted my hand and tried to grab it and it break into pieces like glass. A blue aura burst around me and Thanatos and died down after a second or two. Thanatos soon grabbed the table and… lifted it.

"**Finally!**" Thanatos shouted.

I concentrated once more with my eye open on Thanatos to not touch anything and… my table passes thru him and fell perfectly on the ground without breaking.

"_NO!"_Thanatos shouted.

"Now I have to find a way to summon it with magic." I said.

"_In this world, a symbol appears mostly circular before magic is used. Base on Erza when she awoke to her magic I presume that they have all particular designed. Our would look like this."_ Messiah said and an image appeared in my head.

There was a mask and design that appeared one the Tarot card, and around it was several circle the first was Mahamaon's paper's, second was Mamudoon patterns, third was lightening, fourth was wind, fifth was fire and sixth was ice.

"I see… Wait, when was I able to see your thoughts?" I asked.

"_I do not know, but it might be because I am you're persona."_ He said.

"Ok now to test if it works." I said.

I concentrated and it actually worked. I concentrated and imagine the symbol, I felt magic for the first time like the first time I summoned Orpheus, I saw the symbol coming to life in blue, I kept going and the same effect as when I used the tarot card to materialize Thanatos, except I chose Messiah. Then messiah touched the wall and tried to pass it with a slight push but he did not pass. I concentrated and he could pass it.

"Great and now tell me you're abilities cause after that sleep my memory id fussy." I said.

"_My abilities have change greatly changed. Full Analysis permitting me to scan area and enemies, Escape route to teleport us to other destination, Matarukaja , Marakukaja ,Masukukaja, Matarunda, Marakunda and Masukunda."_ Orpheus said because I used him for offensive purpose before I got Messiah.

"_I, well got some change's, Arms Master, 1hSwd Master, Evil Smile constant active, Tempest Slash, God's Hand, Pralaya, Ghastly Wail it's a black fog that moves slowly and Null Fear."_ Thanato's said using he's finger's to count and act's stranly.

"_And finally me. I have Salvation, Morning star, Ragnarok, Niflheim, Panta Rhei, Samsara, Die for Me! And_ _Magic Skill Up."_ Messiah said.

"Now It's starting to make more sense." I said.

"_What's making sense?"_ thanatos asked.

"Because of the universe arcana I'm being considered as a persona. My abilities should be Fire Break, Ice Break, Elec Break, Wind Break, Power Charge, Mind Charge, Tetrakarn and Makarakarn, Except that Tetrakarn and Makarakarn has a time limit before reappearing and Power Charge, Mind Charge are constantly active." I said.

"_Wait! So I can touch even though I'm not materialized?"_ Thanatos asked.

"I doubt it." I said but he ignored me and poked me with he's finger." I take it back. New rule! Don't touch me in public or when I'm seeping, except if it's to dodge something." I said.

"_Hahahahaha, I promise."_ Thanatos said in the most evil way possible.

"Orpheus, Messiah make sure he doesn't do anything funny." I said getting of my bed to the table and started righting what I found inside one of the books.

"_Why are you writing about persona magic?" _Messiah asked.

"Because I want somebody to learn how to use this magic. One day or another people are going to wonder how I do it. They might even go as far as do experiment's on how to use this type of magic, and you know what happen if people whiteout potential use it. There persona will try to kill them." I said.

(Note: I'm saying that Minato was there when Chidori was almost killed by her persona.)

"_So you're going to right how to use it but keep it hidden until you die."_ Orpheus asked

"Maybe, maybe not." I said.

After several hour of writing all I know on persona and my current knowledge on them, I named the book Persona Magic and went to sleep.

END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Steel and Ice.

I woke up to see it was morning, considering that I slept late I would have bout less that nine hour of sleep. After taking a shower I used my power to summon some paint with brushes and the rest and book with 170 pages, nothing on it nor inside with no name with the crazy idea to draw the forms of Personas and right all my knowledge of personas.

"_You know it's going to be a pain in the ass? There's over a 170 persona you won't remember any of their tales or how they even how they look like."_ Thanatos said.

"I know very well, now STOP BOTHERING ME WHENE I DO SOMETHING!" I mentally shouted.

"_Fine, fine…"_ Thanatos said.

When I reach the Guild a boy with only a short on, sitting down next to a girl who had a deck cards with her. I simply ignored the boy, for the girl I wandered what her magic was.

"This place should do." I thought sitting down close to the guild entrance but against a wall.

"_Shouldn't you seat with other people?"_ Orpheus asked.

"First I finish this then, and then I will." I said but nobody heard me except my persona.

I started with Orpheus I slowly drew he's persona form, I was extremely careful with the parts I drew, after one hour I finished him, I started righting he's tale, after several minute's I finished it.

"God, if it takes me one hour to finish one persona, it's going to last for more than a week." I thought.

"Hey, You!" Sombody shouted and I looked, it was that half naked kid.

"What?" I asked.

"Introduce yourself to the Great Gray!" He said proudly.

"_Master, this boy fought with Erza and was beaten to a pulp."_ Messiah said.

"Minato Arisato, and kid… don't call yourself great." I said.

"Why, you think you're better?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, a million times better than you will ever be." I said smirking.

"Why you… Then I challenge you to a fight!" he shouted.

"No, not until you win Erza." I said.

"Fine! When I win you will have to fight me." He said then left.

"Kids, all of them think there high and mighty. Except those that have suffered." I thought then I continued my book of personas.

After several hours it was nightfall and I chose to visit the area.

"This place is huge." I thought as I walked on a bridge.

"Master isn't that Erza?" Orpheus asked pointing down next to the bridge to a Erza that was… crying.

"It is." I said.

"Shouldn't we…" I cut Messiah off.

"No." I thought.

"But…!" I again cut him off.

"A no, is a NO!" I mentally shouted and walking back to my home.

The next day I continued my book and Gray kept getting beaten by Erza, and I stopped for a while.

"Damn it!" Gray cursed.

"Yo!" I said sitting next to him.

"What do you want? You want to mock me lick the others?" He asked.

"No just coming to see how you're doing." I said.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Kid… there's always somebody stronger than you or me. Don't think just cause everybody said that they should entrust the Fairy Tail on her, that you keep losing that you should hate her. If you really want to beat her ten fight her at nightfall at the bridge and that should help you on getting more powerful." I said and stared at me.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"*Sigh* Kids these day." I said. "Well good luck! Kid!" I said rubbing he's head.

"Cut it out who said you could do that!" Gray tried to make to stop me from continuing and I laughed

"Good Day! Gray!" I said and walked away.

"Did he call me by my name?" I heard Grey said.

At nightfall I waited on the bridge for Gray to come and see Erza crying.

"_So this was you're plan."_ Thanatos and Messiah said.

"Yup!" I thought.

I saw Gray running. "I've found you, Erza! Erza, it's on! Today, I'm going to beat you!" he ran down and Erza turned around with tears still falling.

"It's you? Sheesh, you never learn, do you?" She stood up and wiped the tears of. "Fine. Have at me" Erza said after.

"Um… well…" He said.

"What you surrender already?" She Asked.

"Why are you always by yourself?" Gray asked.

"I like being by myself. I feel uncomfortable around other people." She said.

"Then… Then why are you crying all by youself?" Gray asked and walked next to her and sat down.

"You won't have at me today?" She asked.

"It's my choice!" Gray said. "Was this why Minato said I should fight her at Nightfall." Gray thought.

I started walking away from theme and went back to my place.

"_So that was you're plan from the beginning. I never thought you would help her after that discussion you had."_ Thanatos said.

"Yeah, first I needed Gray to at least trust me witch was that speech I gave, second I needed him to fight Erza many times and boom! You get Erza to open up more and a kid starting to think more." I said.

"_You really are one of a kind but why do you say that she would open up more and he starting to think more?"_ Messiah asked.

"Cause that's how it works." I said plenly.

End

Note: Sorry this one is kind of short.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revolution, Revelation.

"Master…" Messiah said softly.

"Hemp." I kept sleeping.

"Master." Messiah said louder.

"Hemp." I still ignored.

"Hey, Pedophile! Wake up!" Thanatos shouted.

"Who you calling pedophile!" I snapped and shouted.

"Look outside! The place is changing!" Thanatos shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking out the window… The place was moving. "What's happening?!" I shouted.

"I don't know. We should go to the guild, maybe they know." Orpheus said.

"Right!" I said getting change and running out.

After arriving most of the guild members keep saying "He's back." Or "Gildarts is back." And they were very calm.

"Is something wrong, Minato?" The master asked me like I was panicking.

"Well, can somebody tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Right, you don't know about Gildarts. Well he's an S-class wizard with Crash magic, if he isn't concentrating he will destroy anything in he's way and that's why the city moves out of the way, to make sure he doesn't destroy anything." The master said.

"S-class mages? So those are the more powerful mages, huh?" I thought. "If I beat Gildarts will I become an S-class mage?" I asked.

"Hahahahahahaha! It's if you can." Makarov said.

"I will and let's bet if I win you make me an S-class mage and if I lose I'll make a buffet and pay for the guild expenses for a year." I said.

"Deal!" He said.

After that I waited for the famous Gildarts. After a few minutes a man with orange hair, a black tattered cape that covered he's whole body black pants and black T-shirt.

"Long time no see master, Master." He said to the master.

"So you're Gildarts?" I asked.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Minato Arisato, the one that's going to beat you! Gidarts, I challenge you!" I shouted catching everybody's attention.

"Oh! Fine, come at me!" he shouted.

"Wait! Let's go somewhere else before you destroy everything." Makarov said.

After several minutes or more of walking we were on plain field surrounded by grass and it was quite large with no animals and just the strong breeze and the sun's ray. I was a few feet's away from Gildarts and everybody miles away.

"Fight!" I barley heard the master's voice.

"**Persona!**" I shouted summoning Orpheus Telos with magic, he started playing he's Lyre and I rushed at him and he did the same. I equipped myself with a rapier and launched myself trying to piece he's head but only for him to tiled he's head and dodge. He was trying to hit my head in a uppercut style, I tilde my head as well to dodge it even though there is no need but I wanted to keep this ability a secret, I passed him and he was still standing the same place he was and Orpheus floated down back next to me before disappearing from their view.

"_Master, he's abilities are stronger than yours. He's body is strong and he increases he's capabilities by using magic. He's magic will destroy anything except God's hand and Morning star."_ Orpheus Telos said.

"**Persona!**" I shouted once more calling Orpheus but this time he played it and I was engulfed by three colors Red, Green and blue increasing my abilities and decreasing Gildarts one.

"What's this I feel weaker." Gildarts thought.

I rushed at him and he was much slower than before. I equipped my traditional sword and we started fighting seriously. I could feel he used Magic to enhance he's current state to match my current state. When I attack with my weapons he would dodge, when I try to physically attack him he would guard and when he attacked I would dodge. It was as if we were dancing, I was free styling using my weapons in the weirdo's ways, I wasn't copying my friends fighting style, I was using mine. I was able to dodge every attack and even counter attack with it. It was break dancing with swords being juggled with my body and other swords. The fighting style should have been new to me but it felt like I was always using it, it was bizarre and yet incredible.

(Note: if you know Bee's fighting style from naruto just think of it with axes, 1 handed swords, 2 handed swords, rapier lances. Except that there's no strnage poses.)

"You're fighting style is strange." Gildarts commented after our constant repeat of attack and dodge ended.

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "How about we end this." I said.

"Bring it on!" Gildarts shouted.

"**Persona!" **I shouted summoning Messiah releasing a huge amount of magic and so did he trying to intimidate each other.

"**Morning Star!"** I shouted and a laser came down from the skies. Guildarts he lifted he fist toward the laser coming towards him and used he's magic, it was like a net trying to cut it. "It won't work! This is my power!" I shouted and the laser destroyed the net and engulfed Gildarts and an explosion came after with a huge radius almost counting me.

When the Explosion died down there was a huge crater with Gildarts inside with huge amount of damage.

"The victor is Minato Arisato!" I heard the Master shouted and the other member was all shock with mouth's wide open.

I descended into the crater and summon Messiah to heal Gildarts and helped him get back on he's feet.

"Your something, Thanks for the match I was never able to fight somebody as stronger than me." He said with a smile.

"Same for you." I said.

When I got out almost all the guild member was around me praising me.

"Minato Arisato!" I heard Makarov call me. "You are now… AN S-CLASS MAGE!" He shouted.

And the other started praising me even more. But Master wanted to talk to me privately.

"Minato… Who are you really?" Master asked one alone.

"I think you should seat down this might be long" I said and he still stood up. "Long time ago there was a boy, he was happy and he did not ask for more, until one day, death came. It had killed he's parents and he was next but he was saved. Force to live after losing everything he lost all of he's emotion and was called a robot by many. One day he returned to the very place where he lost everything and found power and destiny. He ventured inside a tower called Tarturaus during a 25th hour. After one year of fighting, climbing he faced Death in he's truest form. All hope was lost when he descended but the boy accepted he's emotion and found what made the impossible possible. He gain the universe and used it to seal Death. For a month he kept fighting to stay, to keep he's promise. After the boy fell into slumber not knowing what happened to he's body nor to he's friends he gain. But one day a tower called him to save others. The tower gave the boy a second chance and he took it he saved the people then he joined a group where he's new tale will begin." I said and Makarov stared at me as if he didn't understand until he close he's eyes

"I see." He said then opened he's eye.

"Master, I think I should go back. If you still want to no more than just ask me tomorrow." I said with a smile.

When I arrive at my home, I hit the beds First.

"_Master, You seemed to have enjoy that match."_ Messiah said.

"Why are you saying that?" I asked with a smirk.

"_You were smiling when you fought him."_ Messiah said.

"Yeah, I was. I never thought I was going to enjoy this." I said with a smile. "I wander what else is coming at me." I thought.

"_Why did you tell you're past?"_ Thanatos asked.

"Because I trust him."

END


	6. Chapter 6

Persona's Tail: The wind dragon's child.

"I'm too powerful." I whispered in my room.

_"*sigh* Why do you question that power, just take advantage already and stop questioning it."_ Thanatos said.

"Orpheus, use full scan on me." I said summoning Orpheus and ignoring Thanatos.

"_Yes, master."_ he said then played he's Lyre. "_Master your body is... changing."_ He said.

"What do you mean by change?" I asked.

"_Your body is turning back to normal, in terms you are weaker than Gildarts, unlike last time you were less weak as well you're more fragile. The magical level seemed to have as well reached the same level with your persona skills weaker and the memory of that technique is gone."_ He said.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!"_ Thanatos shouted. "_It can't be I mean...!"_ he never finished.

"Thanatos, shut up!" I shouted. "Now I see... everything is getting clearer." I whispered.

"_Can somebody tell me what's going on?"_ Thanatos asked and Messiah just looked.

"My body is the one of a persona in creation with it status constantly going up and down. Not only that it's actually equipping techniques that do not belong to me, or completing techniques that I see in manga's and equipping them my own weapons. Remember that technique? It belongs to Bee from the Naruto manga, in terms the Naruto world." I said.

"_Multi-verse, right?"_ Thanatos said.

"Exactly, considering that we are the seal of a god, we were standing at an intersection of all worlds, in terms Erebus isn't the manifestation of the will to die of our world but of others to, but who is the one that could create such will. Well its monsters, demons and etc. But what could have created these monsters is unknown to my current knowledge." I said.

"_Fine! Fine… because you're being pulled from another world you're abilities are messed up. Correct?"_ Thanatos said.

"Well, yeah… in a way. Never mind, I need money or not I won't be able to pay." I said.

"_Finally! Were going on mission."_ Thanatos said.

At the guild I took a mission worth 60,000 Jewels to destroy monsters.

"Why is the location so far from civilization?" I asked in a forest cause the location was so far from train stations.

"_Who knows?"_ Thanatos said.

"What day is it?" I asked Orpheus.

"_It's the first day of the new year. We are in the year 777, right now."_ Orpheus responded.

"Messiah is something wrong? You've been very silent for a while now." I asked.

"_Something is bothering me… something has happened but I don't know it might be."_ He said.

"Don't even think about it then." I said and saw a girl with blue hair, crying.

"Grandine… Where are you, Grandine?" She asked herself not remarking me.

"Hey! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I got up to her and got on my knees her eye level and asked her.

"She's gone…" She said.

"Who is gone?" I asked but she started crying and rubbing her head against my chest.

"She disappeared!" She said still crying.

"There, there calm down." I said hugging her.

"_OW! You've become a father."_ Thanatos said.

"Shut up! But she's so innocent that I might." I mentally shouted and saw another blue haired person this time a boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This child was crying around here, who are you and why are you here?" I asked.

"My name is… Jellal and I'm travelling." He said.

"Jellal? Do you know somebody named Erza?" I asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Just asking." I said. "There isn't stress on he's body, no sign of itches or sweat and he's eyes showing a lot of strength." I thought. "Can you take care of this child?" I asked.

"W-What?" He said surprised.

"It's not that I don't want to but, I have a burden that I do not wish such innocent child to catty you might but not as heavy as mine. If you won't, I will respect your choice because it must be hard to live constantly traveling." I said.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Thank you." I said then turn to the girl who calmed down. "Look this boy is going to take care of you. I have only request to you. Live your life to the fullest be happy, laugh, smile enjoy be true to yourself." I said getting up. "I'm leaving her in your custody. Good Bye." I said leaving.

"**You should have taken her in! She could have been your daughter!"** Thanatos said.

"Will you just Shut up about that!" I mentally shouted.

"_She related…"_ Messiah whispered.

"Related?" I thought.

"_I felt a connection but I can't tell…"_ Messiah said.

"She was acting strange… Don't get it to your head and where is Orpheus?" I asked.

"_He's doing some scanning of the place he should be back any time."_ Thanatos said.

"I see… Wait a minute you told him to do it didn't you, so that you can keep being an ass?" I thought.

"_Maybe… Maybe not…_" Thanatos said.

END


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Double scarf, Double trouble.

"Orpheus, scan me." I said at my usual table at the guild.

"_Yes, master."_ He replied and scanned me. "_Your abilities are the same as when we faced Gildarts except your persona abilities are weaker."_ He said.

"It annoying to have this problem." I whispered.

"_Sucks to be you."_ Thanatos said.

"You are me." I thought.

"_Well… um… doesn't suck to be death."_ Thanatos said.

"_Please ignore him, Master."_ Messiah said.

"Yeah, I know." I thought.

"I challenge you!" A kid with pink hair shouted with a scarf.

"Leave me alone, Natsu." I said.

"I said, I CHALLENGE YOU!" He lunged at me with he's fist on fire.

"You never learn…" I said dodging the attack and punching him in the stomach sending him flying at the other side of the guild. "Don't disturb me." I said.

"_Your book is almost finish, right?"_ Orpheus asked.

"Yeah." I thought.

I was a at the last line of my book and I could hear Natsu and Grey fighting, I ignored them and continued. I heard Erza stopping them, I was a few words away. I heard the door of the guild opening and I finished my book.

"It's finish!" I shouted in happiness as tear of joy fell from my eyes and the door of the guild opened.

"Minato!" I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again. I slowly turn to the door and saw… Ryoji?!

"You know him?" Grey asked.

"Yeah, we know each other. So, how have you been doing? Is this where you work? Why is that kid half naked? Why. Hah!" I punched him in the face. "Why did you do that?!" He asked angered.

"Because… You're here!" I shouted back.

"Is something wrong?" Makarov came and asked.

"We have to talk this… privately." I said.

He looked at me and Ryoji "I see… well then follow me." He said walking to a door.

Once inside the room Ryoji was the first one to talk. "My name is Ryoji, Ryoji Mochizuki." He said.

"It's nice to meet you Ryoji, my name Makarov Dreyar." He said.

"Now, Ryoji… Are you acting as a beacon?" I asked.

"No, as long as part of your soul is stuck to seal, that you're not dead and that I'm here while you're dead." He said.

"I see." I said.

"Can somebody explain?" Makarov asked.

"I'm death and I act as a beacon to NYX, the god of death." Ryoji said.

"And because of me he isn't but he has the power of Avatar NYX." I said.

"Witch is the embodiment of NYX but weaker and actually mortal." Ryoji said.

"D-Death?!" Makarov said shocked.

"Don't worry he's harmless as long as NYX doesn't descend. But he is powerful" I said.

"Yep! And I'm he's friend as well as shadow." He said.

"Shadows are monster created by human emotions that goes berserk or that has been rejected." I said.

"How do you know that?" Ryoji asked.

"Well you're supposed to be my emotions that I rejected and the shadows eat human fillings so it was easy to conclude that with the knowledge I had." I said.

"Please stop talking to each other like I'm not here." Makarov said.

"Sorry, master." I said.

"You're the master!" Ryoji shouted.

"Yeah is something wrong?" He asked.

"No I never expected that somebody that small and old looking was the master of this guiled." Ryoji said.

"Can you make him S- class mage, when he becomes a Fairy Tail mage?" I asked.

"No unless he beats the strongest S-class of the guild or do the test." Makarov said.

"Well sucks to be you, being force to stay at a weaker level." I said.

"But I am you." Ryoji said.

"I… hum… doesn't suck to be a judge." I said.

"_Hahahahaha! Shot back right at you!"_ Thanatos said.

"Shut up!" I thought.

"I won't to join Fairy Tail." Ryoji said.

"No way." I said.

"Very well." Makarov said.

"Thank you, Master for making my life harder." I said.

"Where do you want your guiled mark?" Makarov asked holding a stamp.

Ryoji opened he's shirt and pointed he's at he's chest where the heart was. "Here." He said. Makarov stamped there. The lower half of the mark was green and the other half black.

"That never happened before. But anyway welcome to FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov shouted.

We left the guild after the constant bombardment of question or of Nats's constant challenges.

"By the way… Where are you staying?" I asked walking right next to Ryoji on my way home.

"Just here." He pointed at the direction I live.

"Why do you haunt me?" I asked.

"I'm sealed inside you." He said.

"Damn seal." I cursed.

"It's nice to see you again." He said to Thanatos.

"_Yes it is."_ He said slowly.

"Why do I feel like your plotting something?" I said to myself.

"Anyway… I have to tell you something now that I'm hear your status won't rise or decrease anymore. Second you can use Orpheus abilities without summoning him." He said.

"That's useful." I said.

"Yep! Anyway, good bye!" he said right next to my place.

"You… Leave right next to me?!" I shouted.

"Yep!" He said happily and left me.

"Why am I stuck with all the problems?" I asked myself.

"_Because, it has to be you." _Thanatos said.

"Damn it." I cursed.

END


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dark Mage Zeref and Tenrou

"It's so annoying…" Ryoji mumbled to himself.

"Suck's to Ryoji." I said writing my second book.

We were on the way to Tenrou for the S-class exam inside the ship.

"Why can't I be an S-class mage?" He asked.

"Because you're not trusted and you're constantly going with me on missions." I said.

"Just you wait…" He whispered. "Hey, is that the Island?" He asked.

I stopped writing and look to see an Iland with a huge tree growing in the middle of it that seemed to reach the skies.

"Why am I always stuck with place's that reaches the skies?!" I mentally shouted.

"That's Tenrou." Makarov said right behind us.

"I heard that there's where you learn the three main Fairy Magic." I said. "Fairy sphere, Glitter and Law…Law is the same to Samsara except it doesn't one shot kill, more like an instant defeat move. Glitter is Morning star except that one is an instant kill move and Sphere is an ultimate shield heck even having it makes it impossible to sense you… If somebody where to learn, to master it, to improve it I fear what could happen." I thought.

"_You shouldn't worry." Thanatos said. "Even if it's ultimate it's based on will and magic so there's a limited time before it crumbles, plus it doesn't protect against feelings such as fear."_ Thanatos said and Messiah, Orpheus and I stared at him. "_What?"_ he asked.

"I never thought that an idiot like you would say such an intelligent thing." I Thought.

"S_top calling me an idiot!"_He shouted.

"Well, I have to start the test or not they will have a head start." Makarov said walking away.

I could hear the rules but ignored it and the start signal but ignored it and continued my book.

"Why are constantly writing book's" Ryoji asked.

"For the kid's" I said.

"You want to be a father!" Thanatos and Ryoji shouted.

"NO! WHY ARE WE BACK ON THIS SUBJECT?!" I shouted back. "Look I'm writing this book for people to learn the mistake that we or the persona once made and not to do it again." I said after calming down.

"You've really change from Robot to Kind Father." He said.

"Tha… WHY ARE WE BACK ON THIS SUBJECT?!" I shouted.

"Look where here." He said leaving me and avoiding my question.

"HEY! COME BACK!" I shouted.

I walked of the boat and onto the island to feel something I never thought I would feel hear. It was the felling of death. It was weak but to people that are used to it would sense it.

"Orpheus, Scan the Area, no the whole Island. Once you find it give a direct course to it." I thought. "Ryoji go look for it. I'm going to tell master where going to explore the island, Ok? Good!" Before he could reply I already left.

After telling Makarov that me and Ryoji would go "explore" the island. I ran into the forest to look for the thing that was emitting the Death aura and Ryoji.

"_Master I found it!"_ Orpeus said. "_It's in that location."_ He said and a map appeared in my head showing my location, Ryoji's and the thing's location.

"Thanks!" I thought.

When I arrived at the location there was a person instead of a monster or shadow or death.

"Whose there?" He asked. "Please don't come any closer." He said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to…" I couldn't finish as he started screaming and holding he's head.

"_Summon me!"_ Thanatos shouted and I did so.

The person released a black mist traveling rapidly around him and Thanatos coffins opened and released a black mist that was Ghastly Wail around us defending the attack. When the mist around us disappeared the area had died. In literal terms animal dead, plant's died everything, the only thing left was the dead trees around still standing.

The person looked at me in a strange way wondering or sad, I couldn't tell but what I could tell is that he lost control of he's magic when that black mist appeared.

"You calm down a bit?" I asked.

"No stay away or you'll die." He said.

"Don't worry as long as I don't run out of power I think I can survive." I said and he looked at me not understanding what I'm trying to do. I slowly got up to him and started asking question.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Zeref…" He said looking down. And if I was correct and paid attention to the history of this world. Zeref is a cold blooded killer and demon creator.

"Well, Zeref did you calm down?" I asked and it seemed to have shocked him.

"Why? Why aren't you scared?" He asked.

"Well if you were evil then you would have killed me already but you warned me instead." I said.

"Minato!" I turned around to see Ryoji. "It's him that's releasing that Death aura?" He asked.

"Yeah. But don't attack he's harmless but if he warns you be prepared." I said. "So Zeref if your goignt to stay here please stay in one location I don't want Master Makarov to find out, K? Good!" I then leaved him be.

"_Is that wise?"_ Messiah asked.

"Yup! If he gone somewhere else he could kill somebody but leave him here he wouldn't hurt anybody plus to stay here means to be at peace." I thought.

"_This place is a cage of peace."_ Orpheus said.

"Yup! Anyway we should hurry for the last phase of the exam." I said.

When we arrive it was dawn and there was only Erza remaining.

"Are you serious?! A kid can make it but not adults!" I mentally shouted.

After a few minutes Makarov came.

"All the other has failed the S-class exam." Makarov said and I faced palmed instantly. "The last test is…" I cut him off.

"To face me." I said making Makarov star at me. "Pleas wait a moment?" I said went to Master. "Please let me? I'll hold back and I will be the one to see if she deserve to be an S-class, please?" I asked and he nodded.

"Fine." He said then turned back at the Erza. "Good luck!" he said then walked away.

I stood there and saw Erza sweating and thinking of a way to defeat me.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked and she stared at me with a sword and shield in hands. "If you won't come then I will." I said.

Multiple blades appeared above and then rushed towards her. She summoned multiple blades as well and they collided. When the blades fell, I rushed at her with an axe in hand and swung it down. She defended with the shield but the shield brook instantly and my axe cut almost half her arm. She fell down and screamed in pain, she slowly got up and equipped bandages.

"She wrapped her body with bandages before coming and reequipped it so that if she gets injured she just needs to reequip and it would cover her wound, smart move." I thought. "Erza, what do you think of Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Fairy Tail is…" She posed as she reequipped another shield. "Is my family!" She shouted rushing towards me.

I summoned again multiple blades as well as Erza, the blades clash once more and she was close enough for me to hit her wife the axe. I swung the axe downward and hit the shield. I expected it to break but the shield was partially equipped and she used it to divert the attack by casting it aside like my axe had partially cut true it, it followed the shield leaving me wide open.

"She equipped a weak shield for my axe to plant into it and cast it aside so I would be wide open! But I have the ultimate shield, it won't hurt me." I thought.

She stabbed the sword into me and my ultimate shield defended and the part of the sword that entered it went out of me towards her. The sword never touches though, and I realized that the sword was smaller than her arm so it wouldn't hurt her. She took it out and reequipped with her other hand another sword longer that her sword in a trust motion and I was in pinpoint ranged. My body turn into light and disappeared and I reappeared further away from her (Escape Route) but the sword did enter me and I was bleeding.

"Erza… You have passed." I said and it seemed to shock her. "My goal was to test your will power and your skills. You were able to hurt me and you never gave up, even when facing somebody you could never defeat. So I have only one thing to say sorry for all the bad things I said to you, but if I didn't you wouldn't have gone stronger and you would never trust anybody. So why don't you tell me the truth of what happened at heaven's tower." I said.

"How did you know I was lying?" She asked.

"Well I'm used to people lying, so it's very easy to tell that you're lying." I said and Erza started crying.

"Quick! Comfort her!"Thanatos shouted.

"Shut up!" I mentally shouted. "Erza, w-what's wrong? D-dos something hurts?" I tried to comfort her.

"Jellal…" I looked at her not understanding what connection she has with Jellal. "H-he betrayed me and kept everybody at the tower to work. You and I could only leave the tower for no but one day I will be forced to return!" She said crying.

I hugged her. "There, there." I said comforting her.

"Look! Minato became a father!" Thanatos and Ryoji shouted.

"I'm not a Father" I shouted and "I'm not his daughter!" Erza shouted at the same time to Ryoji.

"Well let's go and tell master that we've finished." I said.

"Agreed!" Erza said and we walked away from the beaten up and tied Ryoji.

**END**

At night on the way back.

"Why do I feel like we forgot something?" I asked.

Back at Tenrou.

"Guy's! Anybody there! Hello! YOU GUY'S FORGOT ME!" Ryoji shouted.

"Should I help him?" Zeref questioned himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The chef/Mage of BADAXE

"You heard about this place?" Ryoji asked me pointing to a restaurant.

"No." I said.

That restaurant was extremely known but I never went inside because of my book that I finish, my final rent and my house that I bought.

"Why don't we go there later likeyou have nothing to do." Ryoji said.

"Fine. But one question. WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" I shouted.

"BECAUSE I still did not forgive you for forgetting me on Tenro for a week!" He shouted back.

"I said sorry already, how long you are going to hold a grudge?!" I shouted.

"Will you ASSHOLES SHUT IT!" Another voice shouted. "It's still fucking early so get lost." The other voice said.

"Sorry will be leaving." I said as I grabbed Ryoji's collar and scarf then dragged him away.

**At lunch**

I went to the restaurant that Ryoji said I should try… And man I was lucky coming here in advance or not I would be stuck in that line! The restaurant was nothing special… Except that everything looks like it's made of gold.

"God all of this dishes remind me of Shinjiro's dishes that I see him cook." I thought. "Maybe I should take this one." I whispered.

"You done?" A voice asked that was supposed to be the waiter.

I look to see a person I never thought seeing again. "**_SHINJIRO!"_** Me and my persona shouted at the same time… Then we saw he's persona. "**_CASTOR!" _**Me and my persona mentally shouted.

He looked at me then saw he's eyes widen and he's lips saying "_Fuck me!_" literally then he finally said my name. "**Minato!**" He shouted in shock with he's persona. He was wearing a chef's costume.

"_Well this is getting more and more awkward."_ Thanatos stated.

"_Yes. Yes it is." _Castor replied.

"Tell the clients this table is taken, I will be right back." Ryoji said to one of he's waiters the he grabbed me and pulled me out of the restaurant in the alley behind it.

"It's been a while." I said after he let go of me.

"Are you really Minato?" He asked. "You sure don't act like him but look exactly the same you even have Thanatos and Orpheus." He said.

"Yeah. But how the hell did you get to this world?" I asked.

"After I closed my eyes, I found myself in front of a guy with a magic gun so I" I cut him off.

"So you punched him got yourself healed and lived here." I said finish what he was supposed to finish.

"Yeah. That's about it in a nutshell." He said.

"That's why we couldn't heal you." I said.

"Heal me?" He asked. "I thought that the bullet was too deep to be healed with a persona." He said.

"No. We could have healed you but the wound that the other you had was infected with magic. When the wound is infected with magic I can't heal them." I said.

"Anyway what happened back there? I don't remember you dying." He said.

"Well you would want to seat down. It's gone take a while." I said seating on a chair.

"Where did you get that chair?" He asked.

**About 30 minute later or more than 3 hour.**

"And that's about it in a nutshell." I said.

"Thanks for the three hour explanation." He said sarcastically.

"I thought it was 30 minutes." I said with a blank face.

"Get yourself a watch!" He shouted at me. "I'll go close the restaurant." He said walking away.

"Wait. It closes at 3?" I questioned looking at him.

"Yeah, so you've just missed your meal." He said with a smirk. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He said walking away. After a few minutes he came back wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, white shoes and a beanie. "Let's go. I'll make you something to eat at my place." He said.

He's home was completely normal as it had a kitchen, a bedroom and a living room with at the side of each room there where stairs that lead to the other room. He had as well took of he's jacking reviling a grey T-shirt. He started cooking what seems to be a dish with stake.

"So why did you make a restaurant instead of joining a guild?" I questioned.

"Because the restaurant belong the one that belong to the person that died at my place. And I don't have to go far from where I leave. Not only that its right where Fairy Tail is (Basically) and thanks to that I have got a lot of customer." He responded.

"I see. Bet you get more benefits than going on a job." I said.

"Anyway." He said turning around and serving a delicious looking meal. Then he sat down. "I got some bad new and some good news." He said as I started eating. "The good news is that we can use persona as well as the people around us, but I guess you already know. The second is that there is way to get to our world." The information that he had reviled took my interest.

"There this type of whole that opens in a while and absorbs everything with magic. The bad news to that is that I don't know where they are and they've being closed on this side." He said getting my hopes up. "And the worst news is that there shadows in this world." I stopped eating and looked up to him. "They reside in this pocket dimension that is impossible to find and get out. When somebody enters It a shadow exist it like a thread of. But if there is a shadow in a site Wizards come to exterminated it." He said summarizing the information.

After I finished my stake. "That helped a lot." I said sarcastically. "But it's better than nothing and it seems that few of my theories are right." I said.

"What theories?" Shinjiro questioned.

"Well some on world having wholes that connects to another with a tunnel made of a dimension tunnel." I said.

"Well I can get you information but its gone cost." He said with a smirk.

"Wait. You get information for money?" I questioned.

"With people coming from everywhere and that belongs to guild or part of the army, it's very easy to get information." He replied.

"Well I guess I have to go or not He's going to look for me." I said silently.

"Who?" Again he questioned.

"Ryoji he's back and more of a pain in the ass." I said.

"Well I'll come and visit your guild from time to time." He said.

"Yeah, sure." I said walking away. "Well see you next time." I said leaving.

END

"Where are you Minato?" Ryoji asked with he's eye closed and head basically falling off has he's been looking for him for three hours with no leads. "I need to find him to tell him that I found out that Shinjiro is alive." He said filled with determination.

"What are you doing?" Minato questioned behind him.

"Minato I've been looking for you to tell you that Shinjiro is alive!" He shouted happily.

"Yeah, I already knew that." Suddenly Ryoji turned grey, had he's eye's covered in shadow and mouth wide opened. "See you at the guild." Minato said leaving him.

"I'm useless." He whispered crouching in a corner with a rock on he's head saying useless and he had still he's body in grey color.

END

**Sorry for the long wait and strange writhing as my computer is freaked out each second and crashes (literally) and barley saved my document. And I'm going to be working on more Fanfiction so there will less updates. Note: I struggled to find another persona user for latter chapter and the one I find best to choose was Shinjiro.**


	10. note

Due to late chapters of other Fanfics (yes I've got a few of them) This fanfic will be temporary postponed until other will have enough chapters. For those that where waiting patiently for the update I am sorry to stop the chapter with actual story progression.


End file.
